epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Explanation
I owe you all an explanation for my absense. It has been exactly six months since my last blog post. And, I know that I frequently go on unexplained hiatuses, but I also know how unfair that is for all of you. So I'll do my best to make up for it with this post. First of all, I lost all access to my Skype account. I used it on mobile and, every time I'd click off the app, it'd log me out. I don't know if it's supposed to do that, but it got pretty annoying. A few days ago, I tried to get back on it, but forgot my password. I tried to go through the process of changing it, but it wouldn't let me. So I very maturely said "fuk it" and gave up. On top of that, school has absolutely swamped me, which limited my Wiki time. I'm on Christmas break now, but I still have work to do. I failed this semester, but my teacher was generous enough to let me retake my final exam, which should pass me, but I don't know. But, Amont, "limited" isn't a good choice of words! You pretty much left and didn't announce it! fuk u But the reasoning for my absense goes deeper than school. I've become interested in other things. I love to write, and being an Author is one of my dreams. So, when (and if) I have free time from school work, I'm writing stories. Granted, they suck. But it's a work in progress. It takes time to write a good story. That's why rough drafts are necessary. The same goes for rap battles. When I did the Gomery series, I literally used the rough draft as the finished product. Hell, a few Horror vs Anything battles suffered that fate. Is that a good use of the word "literally"? I don't know, it's been used so much this year, it's lost the meaning it's supposed to have. But, I digress. I've thought about my series, I've thought about this Wiki, and I've thought about how horrible of a user I am. I've been wanting to come back here for so long, but never had the time. I've also been think about it leaving the Wiki is the best thing for me to do. I still don't know if I am, so this isn't the "Amont quits" post. At the very least, I have to do Phantom vs Repo Man for Cave. I fully intend on coming back here and continuing the series, so, if I do leave, it'll be temporary. But, before school kicked in, I experienced a huge setback: I had a bunch of matchups planned, some were in the process of being written. The matchups were listed on a Notepad file and were picked in random order to make up the seasons. As you all already know, my computer frequently didn't work properly. Crashed every four seconds overheated no matter what it was sitting on, it was infuriating. Well, it finally gave in a few months ago and competely died. Not the "Ooh, the battery died, I'll just plug it up heh ''heh ''HEH!" type of died, more like the "I beat the hell out of it out of anger and now it won't cut back on please help" type of died. I lost everything. All my plans. All the lyrics I was actually prewriting to make them good. All the lyrics for battles I was gonna guest in. I felt so bad. Partly because I caused this, but mostly because I know I was gonna you guys down. And I fear I have. I haven't checked the comments of my previous blog posts, but I guess their filled with "Where the hell are you" type of comments. I was gonna say "I assume" there, but that seemed like an arrogant thing for me to say. I mean, "I guess" isn't really any better, but how the hell else am I supposed to word that? I'm very sorry for my absense. And also for my habit of unannounced absenses. I gotta stop that. I hope you all will forgive me. Hopefully, I'll have a battle up before January 4th (that's when school starts back). After that, I don't know. And, as for, that Star Wars Rap Battle series I announced and then never touched again. I do intend to do that. But those aren't gonna be released as frequently, due to the fact that every battle will be a story. I may just end Horror vs Anything and focus full-time on ERBoSW. I don't know, I'm still thinking things through. Also, at some point, I wanna reboot Gomery. I am highly ashamed of how those came out and would love to go back and give those a proper execution. As soon as I get good at writing lol. All joking aside, I am truly sorry for my incompetence. If you have any other questions, I'll do my best to answer them in the comments. If not, then disregard that statement. I'm not exacly sure how to end a blog post, so, uh, yeh. That's all, folks. Smoke if ya got'em. Category:Blog posts